1857
by emoprinces16
Summary: The year was 1857 in Texas. Logan Mitchell was the son of the richest man in the state and had a promising future as a doctor. His life was set and perfect, that was until his dad brought home a new slave family and Logan can't help when his heart beats faster and he stutters at the new young slave girl. AU


The year was 1857.

It was a simpler time in America. You respected your momma and never back talked your daddy unless you wanted a licking.

In Texas; men wore trousers and white buttoned up shirts on a daily bases and women wore dresses, nothing else. The fluffier the dress, the better for it showed wealth.

Men were the ruler of the house, his wife by his side but stayed in the house; her rightful place.

Men were gentleman, and women were southern bells.

There was no questioning it. If you questioned it you were licked until you thought straight again.

This is how Logan Mitchell had grown up; he knew the roll of everyone in a family since he was a child.

His daddy was the bread winner, and his dad was the best at it. His dad owned the biggest factory for cotton in Texas, making them the richest family in Texas; one of the richest in the Country.

Logan's Momma was as dainty as it got, well at least to her husband. To Author, her husband, Mary was a sweet, kind, loving women who stayed in the house directing the slaves around.

Yes, she was all of this, but when Author was gone she was also a helper of the slaves. She got up before sunrise to cook breakfast for all of the slaves and herself and Logan. If Mary had to get on her knees to pull weeds or clean the Cotton Gin, she was there in a heartbeat.

But if Author was home, which he seldom was with his busy work schedule, she played the Southern Bell role.

Logan had grown up that way; he helped out everyone; colored or white, and treated everyone with respect. Something he learned from his mamma, which is why he loathed when his papa came home; for her had to pretend he could not stand anyone who was lower than him.

Something he wished he had never learned from his papa.

It was a blistering hot morning in June when Logan had waken up to see a horse and carriage; meaning only one thing. His papa was home, and he brought his new round of slaves.

A sigh escaped the raven locked boy before he got dressed in finer clothes, knowing he was not working with the workers today.

Walking down the stairs, Logan was met with the smell of eggs cooking, mixed with a strong smell of whiskey.

"Papa's home." Logan muttered before emerging in the kitchen.

"Hello, boy." Author boomed from the table, standing up to shack his sons hand.

"Hello, papa." Logan replied, faking a smile.

"Come sit, how are you?" Author questioned as he sat Logan next to him. Logan sat before a plate of food was in front of him.

"Thank you mamma." Logan said with a genuine smile before turning to his father.

"Nothing much, I am getting some applications ready for college." Logan replied.

"Aw yes, good boy."

"How about you papa? I wasn't expecting to see you home so early."

"Just home for a few minutes, bought a new nigger family. A dad, momma, and a daughter. The dad will be useful for the cotton field, the mamma for the actual factory and the daughter is to relieve your mamma of some of her chores around the house."

Logan glared at his father before staring down at his eggs, his jaw clenched at the word nigger. Not wanting a licking before his father left, Logan tried to continue the conversation without too much tension in his voice.

"That sounds great, papa." Logan muttered, eating his eggs to escape the conversation.

Logan hated his father; there was no nice way to say it. Logan had hated his father ever since he saw him beat a poor black women to death for "looking at him wrong."

Logan was six and had never been able to gain any respect for his father since.

Author finished his plate of food, pushing it away before standing and buttoning his jacket up again.

"I must be off; I will be home in a few weeks. Traveling to New York for business. Good bye son." Author said, clapping his hand on Logan's shoulders before going to his wife, "Good bye dear." Author kissed Logan's mom before leaving the house.

Logan waited until he could not hear the horses anymore before standing up and grabbing the two plates.

"I hate that man." Logan growled.

"That man is your father." Mary scolded Logan.

"Not since I was six." Logan replied placing the dishes in the sink before heading for the stairs and going up there.

Logan walked into his room, quickly discarding his clothes for work clothes.

Going back down stairs, Logan went to his mom, kissed her on the cheek before whispering he was sorry.

"I understand, Logan, I just wish you knew the man before this business." Logan's mom said with a sigh. "He was a lot like you, kind and wanting to help everyone. Money got to his head."

"I wish I knew that man." Logan replied honestly, "But that's why I want to become a doctor. Enough to pay for my future family; but not enough to make me crazy."

"I understand, would you like to meet the new family Author brought home?" Mary questioned.

"Yes." Logan replied with a sad smile; he always loved meeting new people but not under the circumstances of his father owning them.

"Alright, come son." Mary replied. It was then that Logan noticed she had changed out of her fancier dress for a plain one, one she often used in the field.

Logan smiled at that, it reminded him that even if his father was a jackass; his mamma was still the sweet women that she was born as.

Following his mamma, Logan followed to the house that the slaves stayed in.

Mary knocked on the door, a few seconds it was opened, a timid man coming to the door before bowing.

Mary laughed, "Arthur is already gone, and there is no need for that Bill."

Bill sat straight, obviously more relaxed as he looked at Mary and Logan with a soft smile cracked on his aged skin.

Mary and Logan bowed quickly before laughing both themselves. A rule Logan had made up if the help bowed to you when his papa was not home; he would bow to them to make it even. Mary had adopted it from his son, finding it sweet.

"I heard that Arthur brought home a new family, may we meet them?" Mary questioned, not wanting to oppose on their family's if they were busy.

"Of course, come on in." Bill replied with a friendly smile as he opened the door for the two. They both thanked him before entering the smaller house.

Mary and Logan heard many hello's; something they returned to the family's in the room.

It was crowded and a good deal smaller than what should be for how many people lived there; but it was nicer than most slaves homes, something Mary made sure of.

Logan searched the room, his eyes finally landing on three unfamiliar people in the corner, staring at the two new people with fear.

Logan smiled at them before walking towards them.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Logan responded nicely holding his hand out to the father first.

"I'm Logan, who are you?"

"George, sir." He replied, tentavily placing his hand in Logan's before shacking his hand quickly.

"It's nice to meet you George."

"I'm Logan, whom are you?" Logan asked the mother next.

"Georgia, sir." Georgia replied before curtsying to Logan. Logan smiled at her, bowing to her, making an audible gasp leave her cracked lips.

Logan thought nothing of it as he laid his eyes on the last newbie, the daughter.

She looked to be around his age, maybe a year younger at most.

"I'm Logan, and what is your name?" Logan questioned as he took her hand, kissing it gently; a common gesture men did to women back then.

"Elizabeth, Mr. Mitchell." She replied before taking back her hand, as if by touching Logan it had burned her.

'So they already knew my name.' Logan thought before looking at Elizabeth.

Her black eyes met his brown orbs before looking at the ground.

"Call me Logan, Mr. Mitchell is my father." Logan replied quickly just as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hello, you must be the Taylor family." Mary replied putting her hand out for each of them. They took her hand just like they did Logan's, unsurity lacing their actions.

"Bill," Mary called as Bill walked towards them. "Have you not explained about Logan and I?"

"I have, they refuse to listen."

Mary's blue eyes softened as she looked at the three new people. "I'm sorry for my husband and his actions. I know he is not the kindest, but Logan and I are not like that. We treat everyone with the same respect we hope people will give us.

Now I do not know how your last owners treated you, but I can guess not right. But as long as Mr. Mitchell is not here than Logan and I will be out right besides you all working.

Now, when Arthur, or Mr. Mitchell as you guys will call him to his face, is here we put on a façade of being a family who is perfect but when it's just Logan and I, we are equal.

We will try and do just as much work as you and you are now apart of our family."

The three stared at her before looking around to see if she was telling the truth. All of the slaves slowly, smiles on there faces.

"Thank you." George whispered before he subcomed to tears.

"You're human like us, no matter the skin color. But, your welcome." Mary replied with a smile before hugging George quickly.

Mary pulled away, smoothing her dress before turning to Logan, "We need to get back to house and fix up some lunch for everyone."

Logan smiled at his mom before looking at the new family again, "It was nice to meet you, I look forward to getting to know you all better."

Mary looked at the family, a motherly smile on her face before saying, "We eat at noon, just follow everyone to the main house and everything will be ready."

"Do you need help, ma'am?" Georgia question timidly.

"Oh no, believe me you will be busy enough starting tomorrow. Today we relax, tomorrow we all work. But thank you for the offer." Mary replied, her smile never leaving as she turned around, Logan following her.

The two returned to their house, starting on a stew for the whole group.

"They seem nice, but a little timed." Logan observed as they were finishing off the stew.

"You would too if you lived the way they did." Mary whispered.

Logan bowed his head, knowing she was right.

The two remained quite after that until they finished the stew and called in everyone else.

After grace, the whole family ate; easy conversation filling the entire time.

After lunch was over, the help went back to their place; wanting to enjoy there last day before the week of work.

"Help me with the dishes, Logan, please." Logan's mom asked. Logan obliged, helping her wash all of the dishes.

They waited for them to dry before putting them away, during that time Logan went up to his room.

Picking up a book, Logan began to read but bored of it quickly. Logan looked out his window, out looking the whole front lawn.

As Logan looked outside, his eyes feel upon the new girl; Elizabeth. Her dark skin glowed under the sun, her black hair had a luster that Logan had never seen on any slave or women in town. It reminded him of her eyes, such a dark brown that it seemed they could go on forever. They held wonder and excitement, not fear like he expected. She was a smaller girl, looked like she was around 5'3 and very slender but still held a slight women figure with slight curves.

Logan realized she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Was Logan Mitchell, the son of the richest man in Texas and had a future as a doctor basically locked in really falling for a slave?

**So, I don't know. This idea kept plaguing me after watching 42 months ago and I just couldn't stop myself from writing it. **

**What do you think? Please tell me if I should continue or not.**


End file.
